


And We're On Our Way

by sellswordking



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew what they were doing. Really. They totally did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We're On Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I knocked out after watching the episode because I need some happiness with all the goddamn ANGST in this fandom lately. I did this during my break at work so be gentle with how pointless and dumb it is.

Five days of training together, planning, and the occasional fight with whatever close, blunt object would do the least damage.

Two days after Kimball’s approval.

An hour scoping out the compound where they knew their friends were being held.

Tucker was scared shitless, and Palomo had been keeping his distance ever since the hit and run. Caboose was being mothered by his lieutenant (who’s name Tucker really should remember by now). Felix was reminding them of his price with every new fed he saw patrol through. Simmons was checking on Jensen every twelve seconds, like she was just going to fucking disappear on him.

Grif, of all people, seemed to be taking this seriously. Maybe it was the fact that they were in real danger now, or maybe he was actually excited to see his team again despite how indifferent he had been acting, Tucker didn't know and more than that, he didn't care.

As long as Wash was safe.

But then, Tucker stopped dead. Grif had left his lieutenant after explaining their job to grab Simmons by the shoulder and turn him around

"And you." He snapped. Simmons startled as Grif pushed his helmet up just over the bridge of his nose, then did the same for his own.

It seemed to shock everyone but Caboose when Grif kissed Simmons, hard and desperate. Tension that Tucker had seen ages ago had melted off them, and it was obvious all at once that this wasn't their first kiss. When Grif pulled away, he let Simmons' helmet fall back to his nose, not bothering to fix it properly. He grinned before resetting his own helmet.

"You better come back to me in one piece, you fucking nerd."

Tucker had expected stuttering, maybe yelling about suddenly being outed, but Simmons just huffed out a nervous laugh before righting his own helmet.

"Yeah, same goes for you, fatass."

They were about to break into a massively guarded camp, probably storm to their deaths, and somehow, it was the most _normal_ Tucker had felt in months.

With a new confidence thanks to two idiots in love (and a new mission to kiss Wash the second he saw him again, because no fucking way were the _Reds_ out-romancing Lavernius Tucker), he moved to the front of the group.

"Alright everyone." Tucker said as commanding as he could possibly muster. "Let's go fuck up some Feds."

 


End file.
